


Hanging Out (Thiam AU)

by Ivy544C



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Theo Raeken, I am sorry about that, Idiots in Love, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, Liam is a Little Shit, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scott is kind of a dick, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo is a Little Shit, allison is alive, the rest of the gang will be mentioned but mainly Thiam, they both suck at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy544C/pseuds/Ivy544C
Summary: Theo and Liam decide to hang out and stuff.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 15





	Hanging Out (Thiam AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my beautiful shippers.  
> I love Thiam, you love Thiam (obviously), the entire world loves Thiam.  
> THIS IS OBVIOUSLY AN LGBTQ FANFICTION.  
> This is AU aka my universe, my rules.  
> In no way, I mean any harm to anyone.  
> Any mean or negative comment will be immediately deleted.  
> Just don't be a dick is what I'm saying here. WE DON'T DO THAT HERE.  
> English is not my first language.  
> This is my first time posting a work of mine. 
> 
> Peace and love to you all
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this one
> 
> Ivy  
> 
> 
> * * *

The first thing Theo noticed when he came into the coffee shop is that there’s no Liam, no sent of Liam no nothing. He stopped for a moment grabbing for his phone. He dialled Liam's phone number, but he never picked up. He was about to call him again when he got a WhatsApp message.

From DumbR: I can’t talk right now. I’m not home. I’m on a road trip with some friends. Talk to you later.

Theo glared at his screen with a scoff on his face. If he hated one thing, it was when people lied to him. He shook the thought away, sure that Liam has a very good reason for his lying. He approached the rest of the group.

“Hi, Theo.” It was Lydia who first sees him, which he never understands how or why when there are literal werewolves, chimaera, a werecoyote, and a fox at the table. It’s not like they ignore him on purpose, he is sure of that.

“Hi, guys.” They all jerked their heads towards Theo and smiled at him with multiple greetings. He sat on his usual spot between Scott and Corey.

“Hey, Scott...” Scott hummed with puffs of smoke escaping through his nose. “Is Liam okay?” Scott gave him a confused look.

“He’s on a...”

“Drop the act, please, just tell me he is okay.” But, when Liam sensed that Scott genially believes Liam is on a road trip, he tensed. “You really think he is on a road trip with some friends?” Scott bluntly nodded.

“The town is clean of unknown supernaturals, he’s on a road trip.” Theo signed shaking his head, because, yes the town is clean since they patrol every single time they can, but that still doesn’t mean that something couldn’t have happened to Liam.

“With what friends, Scott?” Scott looked around their joined table. There was everyone they hang out with; Lydia and Stiles, Allison, Kira, Mason and Corey, Isaac, and Malia.

“He had friends back in Devenford Prep.” Theo growled in frustration, shaking his head.

“He’s said times and times, how he has no friends there and how happy he is here because he finally has someone.” Scott rolled his eyes while he put his hand around Isaac. That was a sign for Theo to shut up because he is working him up. “I know your bond with him would alert you if he was in danger, but I am still going to check on him.” And before Scott could say anything, Theo was up and out of the coffee shop.

“Mason.” Scott said in a low almost growl-like voice. “Where the fuck is my beta?” Mason and Corey shared a weird look because Scott never refers to Liam as his beta.

“Scott?!” Stiles asked in a soft voice as he noticed how tense everyone suddenly got.

“Fuck off!!! Where the fuck is my stupid beta??!!” Scott yelled so loud that he startled everyone that was in the coffee shop. The owner came to their table, his hands shaking a bit.

“If you won’t calm down, I am calling the hunters.” Allison stood up with a reassuring smile.

“No need for that, Allison Argent.” She gave him her hand, but he didn’t take it.

“Keep your friends at ease.” And he walked off without any other words.

“Scott. Why are you so riled up?” Isaac was the one who spoke when he felt the stink of Scott’s claws on his shoulder. He knew his white shirt was stained in blood. “Come on. You know Liam is fine.” Scott flashed his red eyes at Isaac who growled and flashed his steel-blue eyes at him.

“If you two won’t stop, I am putting you down. We are not going to be kicked out of the tenth coffee shop. At this pace, we won’t have anywhere to hang out other than the old Hale house.”

“Well, technically, Peter is working on fixing it, so we could move in.”

“Not the point, Malia. The point is, you are calming down because I like it here.”

“I don’t like the idea of Theo making a move on Liam.” Scott mumbled and only the supernatural ears heard him.

“Why would you even think that is the case?” Corey asked in confusion and Scott laughed sarcastically.

“Because, the two of them might be the oblivious idiots, but I am not. Every single time they are together they reek of it.”

“Of what?” Scott rolled his eyes because he was clearly surrounded by idiots.

“The desire…” Scott growled digging deeper into Isaac’s shoulder, who couldn’t take it anymore. He yelped, the sound he made reassembled that of a wounded puppy.

“Allison…” Isaac hissed as he himself started to lose control over his wolf.

“Come on, Scott, you haven’t had a control problem in a long time.” Scott shook his head as he already started seeing red, and Allison was not helping at the moment. “Liam is a big boy. He knows what’s good for him.” She tried calming him down, but lately all she does for him is make him angry. The things haven’t been that great ever since Theo’s remarkable return, with Allison taking Theo’s side and Scott clearly doesn’t like the guy, he tolerates him as a member of the pack, but he won’t let him go anywhere near his beta.

“He convinced Liam to try and kill me, I’d see how happy you would be to find out that the said guy is now trying to make a move on said beta.”

“For the millionth time, Scott, he was under the control of those freaks!!” This was the first time Stiles took Theo’s side and Scott wasn’t happy about it. “Yeah, Scotty, I don’t like the guy either for other reasons, but, hey, if Liam wants him, then support him.” Scott let go of Isaac’s shoulder and when they all thought he calmed down, he jolted upwards, he was about to start running when Allison shot him with the tranquillizer.

“As, I’ve said, I am not getting kicked out of this one. Isaac, help him up.” Allison barked with every single eye fixed on her in surprise since no one knew she would actually be capable of shooting Scott. “Don’t look at me like that, I’ve nicely warned him.” 

* * *

The moment he climbed into his room through the window, the stench of sadness hit his face.

“So, Pinocchio, enjoying your trip?”

Liam jumped in surprise since he hasn’t heard Theo entering his room. He pulled down his headphones and closed the game.

“What are you doing here?” Liam turned his chair around so he could face Theo who was now sprawled on his bed.

Theo didn’t know much; as Stiles calls it, his people skills aren’t good, in fact, they are shit, but the one thing he knows is how to handle emotional Liam. He doesn’t know how to handle him perfectly, since the kid is worse than the goddamn Enigma, but in the end, he cracks the code and calms him down.

“You are clearly not okay. What do you need, Liam?” He learned that asking whether he is okay or what is going on will result in two possible ways, Liam will either lie or break his nose. Theo also learned he needs to be direct with him, without beating around the bushes. Usually, at first, Liam puts up a fight, and this time is not different, so Theo was not surprised when Liam shook his head.

“Nothing.” Even though he was not surprised, Theo can’t help but be annoyed.

“You lied. Whenever something is up, you make up an excuse as to why you can’t come.” Liam rolled his eyes and turned back around.

“Everything’s fine.” Theo stood up and marched up to Liam. He furiously grabbed the chair and turned Liam around to force him to look him in the eyes.

“Even if I wasn’t a chimera. I’d still know you are lying. I’m not asking for an explanation or anything, I’m just asking what you need.”

“Why do you even care?” By asking that question, the pure sadness was now mixed with slight anger, nothing too alarming for Theo, but he knew he needs to be careful, Liam might not show it often, but he is the strongest one in the pack, despite being a beta.

“Have I done something?” Liam let out a growl, which Theo took as a negative answer. “Was I supposed to do something?” Another growl, and now it was Theo’s time to get angry because Liam is again acting like a girl on her period. “Then help me out, Liam. For fucks sake.” And the level of anger in the room just worsened. As a reflex, Theo stepped away from Liam. The last thing he wants right now is a broken nose. “Liam.” Theo said in a whisper, as he was actually getting genially scared. If Liam gets too angry, he will lose control, and Liam who doesn’t have any control could probably tear him into pieces.

“No. I’ve asked you why do you care?” Liam started closing in on him, and Theo started walking backward until his back hit the window frame, he actually considered jumping out of it, but, thankfully, Liam stopped walking. Liam stopped when he was close enough to feel his breath, but not close enough that they are touching.

“Because we are friends.” Liam’s pulls sped up, and his anger grew even higher. Theo felt like he is playing a guessing game with a ticking bomb, if his guess is wrong, he is one wrong answer closer to the bomb exploding. And by the speed of Liam’s heart, Liam is at the peak of exploding.

“We are not friends, Theo!!!” Those words, even though he knew Liam said them in the heath of the anger, those words still stung him worse than if Liam attacked him. “As you've said, we are using each other. I’m using you to pass the year, and you are using me to get into the pack.” Theo inhaled deeply to remain as calm as possible because if Liam needs this to feel better, he will comply, that is for as long as his life won’t be endangered.

“Liam. We are friends. If we weren’t, I wouldn’t be here, I’d be at the coffee shop with the rest of them.” Theo picked up the fact that Liam’s heartbeat slowed down just a little bit. “Come on.” Theo gathered his courage and stepped closer to Liam, who got confused. They were still not touching. “Concentrate on my heartbeat, on my breathing.”

Liam wanted to punch the lights out of him, but for some reason, his body wasn’t working with his brain. He found himself unwillingly, concentrating on the soothing sound of Theo’s calm breathing, and the beautiful melody of his heartbeat. Suddenly, he started feeling more and more relaxed, with each heartbeat he heard with each breath he took with Theo. And just like some magic, Liam was calm, almost too calm, he felt like he could fall asleep standing with the sound of Theo’s heartbeat and steady breathing working as a lullaby.

Without any doubt or second-guessing Theo slowly opened his arms, inviting Liam in. In his mind, this will have one of the following outcomes: Liam will hit him or Liam will accept the offer, he was sure the latter is more likely to take the place since they’ve never done anything remotely close to what Theo is offering at the moment.

Yes, they’ve touched, but never like this, their touches were usually provoking, threatening sometimes even hurtful, but never this. The comfort, the caring, this was all new territory for both, but for a different reason.

For Theo, this was new in general since he spent almost his entire teenage years imprisoned by those asshole doctors. He wasn’t even sure where this is all coming from and why he offered a hug, but he did and he was hoping Liam will accept it. It would be nice to feel another person touching him without attentions of actually hurting him. And if that person is going to be Liam, Theo is completely fine with it. He kind of grew fond of the beta, but he still enjoys pissing him off and punching him whenever he gets exceptionally stupid.

And for Liam, this was new because he was used to getting that sort of affection from girls, and sometimes from Mason, but Mason doesn’t count. Liam stared for a long time at the position of Theo’s hands, if he steps forward and accepts the hug, all hell will break loose, but if he doesn’t accept the hug all hell will break loose as well, two different types of hell, but it will still be hell.

If he hugs him and likes it more than he should, Liam will be fucked for the rest of his life, drowning in bother. He isn’t against guys liking guys, he is just against himself liking guys. The whole idea doesn’t physically make him sick, but mentally, saying to his parents that he likes guys, stripping his mom off any grandchildren, and just the overall disappointment he would get from his family.

If he doesn’t hug him, then there is a risk that he will lose Theo forever, maybe not forever but their dynamic will dramatically change to worse. Theo will put his stupid walls back up, this time the walls no one will be able to climb or crash.

And then something snapped in him, it was just a hug offer, not a fuck invite. And Liam, maybe too eagerly stepped closer to Theo. His hands pressed at each side of him, waiting for Theo to make his next move.

Theo gave him a soft smile and closed his arms around him. He wasn’t sure, how this makes him feel. It doesn’t feel any different than when he punches Liam in the face. He doesn’t mind doing it, but it doesn’t make him overly happy either. Will he do it again? If the opportunity comes, then, yes, just like he will punch Liam the next time Liam will get hellishly stupid.

The touch was sudden and it stank Liam’s entire body. He felt like he was on fire, but it wasn’t necessarily a bad feeling. Theo’s hands lingered on his back a little too stiff and too tense. It was weird and awkward. Their bodies were touching, and it wasn’t making him feel anything he wasn’t supposed to feel. That was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because he won’t cross his line, and a curse because he secretly wanted to enjoy the hum. But, it was just a hug. Hands wrapped around the body. Nothing else.

After a couple of seconds of the awkwardness of the hug, Liam started wiggling in attempts to get free, and Theo was more than happy to let him go. They stared at each other, aware of the awkwardness of the moment.

“Yeah, I’m not sure I liked it.” It was Liam who spoke first and Theo hummed in agreement because this wasn’t exactly natural or all that nice.

“Did you even want the hug?” Liam opened than closed his mouth, not knowing the answer to that question. “Then why did you step closer?”

“I’ve panicked oaky?! I thought if I didn’t accept the hug you will not want to be my friend anymore.” Theo sighed in disbelief because sometimes Liam gets too much even for him.

“Liam, you absolute nutjob, I offered the hug, because I felt like you needed it.” Theo said trying to sound calm and collected. “And Stiles says, my people skills are bad.” He mumbled the last part so well that Liam didn’t pick it up.

“So, if I accept the hug like really accept it, you won’t grope me or something?”

“I am not a predator.” Liam’s look said it all. “Well, not the sex predator at least.” Liam smiled at him and nodded.

“Only if you promise.” This was absurd beyond any reason, but if that is what it takes to hug him properly, then he will promise.

“Liam, I promise, I won’t sexually assault you if you accept the hug.”

Liam gave him yet another one of his heartfelt smiles before he hugged Theo. This time it was better, more successful than the first one.

Liam’s hands ended up wrapped behind his neck, his cheek found its shelter at the crook of his neck. Theo hissed in as the jolt of electric-like shivers shot through his body when he felt Liam’s body against him. Liam’s warm body. He could feel Liam’s muscles all over his body, he could feel his chest rising up and down, a bit faster than usual. This was it, this was the hug. Theo almost forgot where his hands should go, but he found them already resting at the small of Liam’s back. It was a risky place to put his hands on, just above Liam’s cute ass, but Theo is already going to the hell, so he plans to arrive in style. He promised not to grope him, but this was not groping, not yet, this was still all American, all good. It was a nice start in Theo’s opinion the fact that Liam still hasn’t kicked him in the shins.

“Liam. We have to talk about this.” Liam shook his head as he hugged him closer. “Yes, Liam, you’ve lied to me. You know I hate that.”

“What was I supposed to tell you?”

“The truth.”

“If I’ve told you to leave me alone you wouldn’t have done it.”

“Damn right I wouldn’t. I care, Liam, more than you think. I’m not Scoot.” He could feel him tensing up, so Theo hugged him even tighter. “Yes, Scott is your alpha and all that, but let’s be honest, the only two people he truly cares about are Stiles and Allison.”

“Three. Sometimes he cares about Isaac.” Theo hummed in agreement.

“Now that you are calm and whatnot. Wanna tell me what happened?” Liam looked up at Theo and with a blush, he hid his face back in the crook of his neck.

“Scott had a barbeque thing and he didn’t invite me.”

“I wasn’t invited either.”

“Yeah, but, I’m his beta.” Theo’s chuckle actually hurt Liam. “I know this sounds ridiculous to you, but the bond I have with Scott is something special. And he doesn’t care about me as much as he used to.”

“The only reason why they hang out with you is that you are his beta…” Liam opened than closed his mouth. “If you weren’t they wouldn’t even know you exist. Two years is a big difference in high school.” Liam’s heartbeat sped up, but Theo kept going because Liam needs to hear this. “They are in college now, you are still in high school, another big gap. And Mason and Corey, you sort of dragged them in the pack, I bet, if you wanted, you could start your own pack.” Liam actually pushed away from Theo to give him a nasty look. “I’m not saying you need to kill Scott. You just pull Mason and Corey away and start hanging out with them.” Liam growled at him, not liking this idea because Scott is still his alpha. “You could get Nolan and Gabe too.”

“You are suggesting me to leave Scott, to betray Scott and start my own pack with what? A chimaera of who knows what, his human boyfriend who is also my best friend...”

“Who is also exceptionally smart.”

“And two hunters who tried to murder me on several occasions?” Theo smirked shaking his head.

“Or you could just start a gay club, seeing Mason and Corey are together and I bet my ass, those two are banging.” Theo stopped talking and smirked. “The Rainbow Pack.” He said in exceptionally gay voice pissing him off even more. Liam growled at him, and before Theo could process it, Liam knocked his lights out.

The blow to the head jerked him backwards and he collapsed on Liam’s bed with a thud. Liam glared at him waiting to gain consciousness just so he could knock him out again.

“You are a dick. If you keep making fun of me, I will keep knocking you out. One of us will eventually get tired.” Theo propped up with a smirk on his face despite just being knocked out.

“What am I supposed to tell you, Liam? Huh? That they will grow fond of you? That they will realize how great you are? I can’t read anyone’s mind.”

“But, you can make fun of me?”

“I was just teasing, Liam. But, on the serious note, if you want to, we could, you know hang out and stuff.” Liam gave him a suspicious look waiting for Theo to start cracking up, thinking he is making fun of him again.

“If you are making fun of me, I swear Theo, I will knock you out again.” Theo stood up from the bed and gave Liam half a smile.

“Scouts honour?” He teased and Liam actually raised his left hand up in the air ready to knock him out. “I’m joking, I’m joking!” Theo yelled as he could already feel Liam’s fist on his face.

“Hang out and stuff?!” Liam finally asked with a cocked eyebrow his fists clutched and ready to punch if Theos starts mocking him again.

“Yeah, hang out and stuff.”

“Stuff. What stuff?” Theo shrugged his shoulders mumbling _I don’t know_. “Then I don’t like the sound of that.” Theo rolled his eyes but complied.

“Then we can just hang out.” Liam smiled with a nod as he unfolded his fists.


End file.
